kotfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wiinters Frostchill/Lost Memories, Regained (Wiinters' Lore - Part 2)
The dark shadows of Naxxramas had fallen upon them. They all hated the floating necropolis, as far as Winters knew. It had been a strange homecoming, but she daren’t say to the others her secret, only those she truly trusted did she ever tell. The Archmage/Necromancer of Naxxramas was her uncle. Kel’Thuzad, Lord of the Plaguelands…Kel’Thuzad, Lord of Naxxramas… Kel’Thuzad, Her uncle, Her mentor… Her friend. With these thoughts she slowly drifted into slumber, a strange shadow clouding her mind, she dismissed it as she fell deeper into her dreams… A small snowflake drifted from the sky, twirling downwards in circles of beauty, the snowflake's intricate detail came to a hold as it melted on Blazzee’s nose, He hated the snow, but alas he was stuck outside once more with Winters. She smiled across to him, a usual thing, but her smiles always felt wondrous, as if a whole new wave of life had been given to him. The days went on and the nights grew long, Silverpine Forest fell corrupt to Arugal’s powers and for a shot time all un-registered Magic had been banned from Lorderon and the neighbouring countries. Winters felt her heart contract, her means of life had become pointless, but she still had Blazzee. They were inseparable. Joined at the hip they went everywhere together. Best friends. But along with them went Blazzee’s strange book, the bright green runes had slowly turned red and a vague skull surfaced on the cover. As far as Blazzee was concerned nothing had changed with the book. Winters knew though, she knew in the deepest parts of her heart that it wasn’t the book that had changed… It was Blazzee, her Blazzee. Would he be the same? Would he realize that he was wrong and she was right? Or was she just paranoid? Just merely upset that her Blazzee was growing up… She had her own book, her diary, and endless book of pages, a flurry of words and magic. The first thing that she had ever learnt was how to bind her book. Only she could ever read it. Only she could ever destroy it, only her love could keep its magic bound. Summer passed and seasons went after the other, they were growing up. Arugal’s Curse had become a thing of fear, but not something that would stop the Kirin’Tor, not something that would stop Winters. Her magic was free, she was free. Rejoicing in the day as she awoke to the news she bounded down the stairs tossing her diary under her bed as she went along her way, Southshore had become happy place again, as the sun shone through the clouds, she sung and twirled, flurry of arcane energy bursting from her. She met with Blazzee by the Inn, he had been waiting. As usual, but something was strange, something was missing… “Hi Blazzee!” She sung, twirling along the footpath. ”Hey Winters,” he grumbled back unenthusiastically. “What’s up with you?” “Nothing…” He replied, becoming more and more sullen. “Nothin’” she mimicked, “hey? Well… Let’s go make some sheepies!” she giggled as she went on her way, grabbing Blazzee’s hand, he didn’t have a choice. “Please Winters? Can we just do nothing today?” He grumbled depressingly. The Change had taken its place. “We did that for the last ages! I want to dance! And Sing! I want to twirl around and do Magic! I want to shoot bolts of Frostfire from my hands!” Winters had become caught up in the day she didn’t really care for Blazzee. Not today. “Well… I might go inside; I left my book at your house. Can I go grab it? I think I’ve found a fire spell; It’ll be really cool. It’s called Soul Fire… I might be able to do it! I think I understand it… Maybe…”His eyes lightened up as he spoke, a strange enthusiasm had been lit in his heart, and Winters wouldn’t take that from him. “Ohkay, Just be careful Blazzee! I’ll be waiting.” She was happy for him. Blazzee ran up the hill and over to the houses in the distance, Winters vision had failed to see him any further, continuing with her spells she focused on a piglet. Focusing her magic she had managed to pull the ice in her veins to her hands, grasping for air she release the build up of the magic that she was trying to focus. She needed more concentration. She focused again, thinking of nothing. She imagined the cold chill that had spread through her blood; she focused on the direction it flowed. Focusing on her hands they slowly began to glow a slight blue in colour, and they slowly picked up a larger aura. The air around her grew colder; frost came from her mouth with her slow breaths. Time had slowed for her; she concentrated, focused on her goal. Suddenly, with a grasp of air she released, a frosty bolt erupted from her hands and pierced through the piglet’s skin, all but penetrating the opposite side of the creature. Drained of her energy she wandered over to the corpse, its skin was pale blue and its eyes frosted over. She felt no remorse for the slain piglet. She felt no need to turn herself in; she knew that Lucy, the farmer’s daughter would take the piglet to the priest and whisper a prayer, hoping to return the warmth to its flesh. Somewhat proud of her intellect and spirit she ran up the hill, her energy picking back up gradually. Winters twirled in a circle, her small agile body was graceful, and her white, elegant dress draped and flowed around her movements. Looking over the hill as she came to rest upon the top she saw black clouds in the distance. Winters looked around, people were gathering in the distance around a building she could not see. Jumping up with a strange feeling she bounded down the hill, running towards the commotion. Pushing her way through the crowd she came to a stop. A large man barred her way, she had seen this man before, vaguely she remembered him as her uncle’s friend. Pulling on the man’s long linen sleeve she gathered his attention, “what’s happening, sir?”� she called out, looking up at the man. “Winters...” he broke off looking around him, uncertain on his actions he stepped to the side allowing the small girl a clear and distinct view of the building, he knelt beside her and reached his arm across, baring her physical pass. It was her house. Burning. She heard a scream that was all she needed to hear. She twirled around the man and several others, dodging anyone who would stop her, she ran inside, pushing through the half open door. Black smoke billowed out the widely opened door, she heard a shout outside, the distinction of the voice and the words it carried were lost in her chaotic thoughts. She looked around the room as she coughed her way inside, the flames licked in the corners, engulfing furniture and the walls. They called to her. They were not normal flames... They whispered through their movements into her mind, “come, child,” the whispered. “No!” she screamed at the fire, running up the stairs, “Mum? Dad? Where are you?” No reply. “Blazzee? Are you still here?” No reply. The smoke choked at her, she ran through the house, they had to be alive, somewhere. She ran from room to room, kicking open doors and choking on the smoke. She had to keep going, She had to. She ran into the study, the room with hundreds of books, thats where Blazzee was meant to be going. Grabbing the handle she grasped with pain, tossing her long, brown hair back she screamed letting go of the door knob. She clutched at her hand, the pain was excruciating, she had to keep going. Winters grabbed at the edges of her dress, she wrapped them around the doors handle, it was burning through the cloth quickly, and tightened her grip on it, ignoring the pain of the heat that passed through the cloth. She pushed the door open. Larger clouds of smoke billowed out as she entered into the heart of the fire. Looking around the room her eyes focused on the larger obvious figures inside the room. Chair, empty. Bookshelves, burning. Tables, up in flames. She scanned through the room naturally looking at her eye level and higher. With a grasp she noticed to figures laying on the run centred near the middle of the room. The flames were wrapped around them, she screamed in horror as she watched her mother scream in agony, the fire licking at them both. Her father made no sound. He didn’t move. “Winters…” her mother sobbed as she noticed the small, frail silhouette of the girl in the entrance of the study, “run Winters! Leave! Please?”she pleaded in agony. Winters stepped backwards as the flames approached her, almost life like, “I love you mummy,” she sobbed as she stepped backwards once more into the doorway. “I love…” her mother breathed out softly in excruciating pain, “you too sweetheart.” Her life extinguished, her body collapsing onto the ground. The floor glowed purple and blue, runes appeared at Winters' feet, suddenly, with a flash of light her uncle appeared, “come child,” he whispered, “there is nothing we can do…” Everything went black. "There is nothing wean do” rang through her mind as she sobbed with a surrealistic feeling, she forced her eyes open, the sky was black and the remnants of the fire were dying down. "Kel’th,” she whispered, tear-filled eyes, “wh- where’s Blazzee?” She choked back sobs, she had to try and be strong. Another flash of light seared through Winters, Agony ripped her soul. She awoke. She screamed in agony. There was nothing she could’ve done. She sobbed. There was nothing… She choked back another flurry of sobs. There is nothing… It was gone… They were memories that had been lost. They are memories that had been regained. Winters breathed heavily as she sat bolt upright in her bed, she moved to the edges of her bed and placed her head in her hands. “You have no idea what horrors lie ahead! You have seen nothing! The frozen heart of Naxxramas awaits you...” whispered through her mind… She looked up and fearfully outside of her window; the giant floating necropolis loomed in the distance, a gray silhouette against the sky. /run PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Kelthuzad\\KEL_NAXX_TAUNT04.wav") 'That's the link for the sound play, the quote a couple of lines up. :) Copy+paste it in-game to hear it if you want. ' I'll be finishing off Wiinters' Lore/RP soon... :O Stay tuned. ;) Category:Blog posts